An IMD and an external telemetry component, such as an IMD programmer or monitor, exchange information via wireless communication techniques. For example, the telemetry component typically transmits commands to the IMD using radio frequency (“RF”) data transmission methodologies. In addition, the IMD may transmit stored data or sensed physiological parameters to the external telemetry component. Traditional external telemetry components employ near-field RF data communication techniques that facilitate communication between the IMD and a telemetry head (attached to the telemetry component) that must be placed in close proximity to the IMD to establish the data communication link. Modern IMD telemetry systems leverage far-field RF data communication techniques that do not require close proximity between the IMD and the telemetry component. Indeed, such modern systems need not include a telemetry head, and the RF circuitry and RF antenna structures may be incorporated into the housing of the telemetry component itself.
The modern trend toward miniaturization of electronic equipment generally applies to IMD telemetry systems, where compact size, portability, and light weight is desirable. Indeed, a practical IMD programmer may resemble a small notebook computer having a display screen, electronic components, and computer-related hardware contained in a relatively small housing. Various packaging requirements may create physical space limitations that can impact the RF characteristics, RF specifications, or RF performance of the telemetry component.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an IMD telemetry component, such as a programmer or monitor, that operates efficiently and effectively in a far-field mode. In addition, it is desirable to have an IMD telemetry component that incorporates an efficient and cost effective RF antenna architecture that facilitates far-field wireless communication with an IMD. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.